Made of Metal
by ForeverChocolateRoses
Summary: What happens to the New X-Men when Sofia returns? Who does Julian choose, Laura or Sofia? Mainly a Cessily/Laura friendship Fic with a lot of Helix.
1. Chapter 1

**Made of Metal**

**A/N: Hi! You have stumbled upon my new story 'Made of Metal'. I get that this is a really random title but it's referring to the fact that Laura has metal claws and Cessily, metal skin; since this is a friendship Fic about the two of them. If anybody has any better ideas for a title, I will happily listen.**

**Thanks to Kairan1979 for suggesting a Laura/Cessily friendship Fic in the first place and actionfan, who reviews all of my stories. This story wouldn't be here without them.**

Cessily 'Mercury' Kincaid and Laura 'X-23' Kinney sat in the common room of the Xavier Institute doing homework **(not the most interesting thing to do, but I'll roll with it)**.

"This is _so _impossible!" Cessily criedout, banging her head off of the algebra textbook that was dubbed 'impossible'.

"It is not. It is simple, all you do is..." Laura started to explain but all of it was gibberish to Cessily.

"...and then you have the answer," Laura finished her convoluted equation before taking in Cessily's blank expression and wrote down the answers herself.

On the outside, Laura and Cessily may seem like polar opposites, and you'd be right. Cessily was a preppy, cheerleader type and Laura was a grew-up-in-a-research-facility-being-abused-until-she-became-the-perfect-killing-machine type.

Cessily had stood up for Laura when she first came to the Institute, after being called a cloneby most of the students. That bond only grew when Cessily found Laura covered in blood in the bathrooms after nearly slicing her arm off with her own claws when she saw Nori kissing Julian.

Few people knew about Laura's _preference _of Julian to the other boys, and Cessily was one of them. She had experienced, for a few hours what Laura had endured her entire life, when she was kidnapped by the Facility.

Cessily picked up one of the cups of coffee that was sitting on the table in front of them and took a long drink, thinking back to when Laura was first introduced to them. She was scary as hell, not to mention that she was Wolverine's clone/daughter; same powers, same DNA but Wolverine knew when and when not to be a killing machine, Laura didn't.

It wasn't her fault, she had been trained since birth to be the perfect killing machine and was tortures when she did wrong or just when Kimura, her holder, felt like it.

In comparison to Cessily's background, they might as well been on different planets.

Cessily grew up spoiled by loving parents, treated to whatever her heart desired. She grew up to be the popular, cheerleader girl who everyone loved. Her parents had been disgusted when her powers manifested at sixteen and forced her to stay inside.

When she came to the Institute, she was accepted, which was more than what the reception to Laura was.

_Wow, she almost looks normal_, Cessily thought as she watched Laura scribbling down equations on a piece of paper, in a convincing impersonation on Cessily's writing.

"Done," Laura said expressionlessly, setting the book on the table.

"Wow," was all Cessily said, looking at the complicated equations, "I don't see why we have to have a telepath for a headmistress, it makes finding excuses for homework impossible."

"Yes," Laura replied, smiling slightly.

"Hey Cessily, X," Julian said, walking into the common room.

"Hey."

"Hello, Julian," was Laura's reply who was trying to hide the blush forming over her cheeks.

Julian picked up some of the letters left on the table and shuffled through them to see if any was for him. Eventually he dropped all but one on the table.

"Whatcha got, anyway?" Cessily asked in reference to the letter in his hand.

"Dunno."

"Is is from your parents?" Laura questioned.

"Nah, doubt it; they probably couldn't be bothered."

"Well, open it then!"

Julian shrugged and opened up the letter, letting the envelope fall to the ground.

"No way," Julian said, the smile growing on his face, "No way."

"Well, what is it, anyway?"

"Sofia. She's coming back."

Then Julian walked out of the room, a grin plastered on his face.

"Who is Sofia?" Laura asked, a questioning look on her face.

Cessily took a few seconds before answering, "Julian's ex."

**A/N: Ohhhhhhh, cliff-hanger! Sort of. I'll try and update soon because this is most likely going to be a multi-chaptered Fic.**

**Review if you liked it, hated it or just wanted to have something you wrote on the Internet, reviews are really appreciated. But, honestly, flames just waste everyone's time.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. NOT IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! Sorry, I just always wanted to say that. This is the new chapter to 'Made of Metal' (as you may have figured out) and actually my first multi-chaptered Fic. Yay! I'm not a failure!**

**It was also brought to my attention that Laura probably already knows who Sofia is but a) I thought I would be a good plot line; b) I just needed a good way to end the chapter, c) I thought I could get a few paragraphs out of it and d) do you know when you know something bad is going to happen but you can't help from asking? That was one of those moments.**

**If anyone wanted to ask me anything or suggest something, you're totally welcome to PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

"Julian's ex what?" asked Laura, another questioning look on her face but with a look that showed she knew already, just hoping she was wrong and Sofia was an old teammate or something.

"His ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," was all she said.

"They broke up after Decimation, I guess. She lost her powers, he made a stupid comment about depowered mutants, she got pissed off and left without any word."

"Oh."

"Yep."

An awkward silence followed for a few seconds before Laura got off the sofa and walked away to her room without a word.

Cessily left Laura to be alone for a few minutes before following her. As she walked to Laura's room, which she shared with Sooraya, she dumped into Julian.

"Hey, Cess? You seen X? She looked pretty upset."

'_Really? I never would've guessed that without your help', _thought Cessily sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm looking for her now."

"Oh, right. Well, when you see her, tell her I said hi. Me and Santo are playing pool."

"Yeah, sure."

"Cess, do you know what's wrong with her anyway?"

"Julian," Cessily said in a falsely sweet voice, she desperately needed to see Laura, "Remember that talk we had, y'know the one where you asked me why Nori was so cranky? And I said that it was her time of the..."

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it! I seriously don't need the mental scars!" he interrupted her.

"Well, Julian it's important for you to know..." she started but was cut off by Julian running away.

"Okay Julian. But if you ever want to discuss it..." she finished as her ran out of sight.

'_Okay, that's Julian out of the way,'_ she thought_, 'the only thing that could stop me now was...'_

"Nori."

"Hey Cess."

"Hey, um, do you mind letting me past? I kinda need to talk to Laura."

"Whatever," she said and walked away.

Cessily ran to Laura's room and barged through the door without knocking.

She saw Laura sitting beside her bed with her claws out scratching patterns into her arm.

"Oh, Laura," Cessily said, dropping down beside her.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do any of you think I ended it a little too soon? I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE X-MEN, I WOULD BE IN A MANSION MADE OF CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW. SO OBVIOUSLY I DON'T. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hiya! This is my next chapter of 'Made of Metal', as you may have presumed. I recently put a poll on my profile page about this story and I would love it if you voted, it'll help me improve my writing. The poll may or may not influence the story, depending on how many votes it gets and what majority. I have most of it planned out but I may change it depending on what you think.**

**Thanks!**

"Oh Laura..." Cessily said, dropping downbeside her.

Laura still had her claws out scratching shapes into her arms, though she dropped her head onto Cessily's shoulder.

"Laura. Claws," Cessily said in a motherly tone, caring but with an undertone of seriousness, and put her hand on top of Laura's.

Slowly, Laura retracted her claws into her hands.

They sat there for a few more minutes, Laura silently crying on Cessily's shoulder before Cessily pulled Laura up and pulled her to the bathroom to clean the now dried blood off of Laura's arms.

Laura leaned against the sink whilst Cessily put some water on a cloth and rubbed the blood off her arms.

"There," Cessily said after the blood was gone, "Now, c'mon. Let's go do what all teens do with a broken heart."

"What's that?" Laura asked, confused.

"Eat ice-cream."

**After the therapeutic ice-cream**

Cessily walked in the corridor to her room, passing Santo on the way there.

"Hey, Santo", she said wearily, it had been a long day after all.

"Yeah, hey Cess," he replied grumpily.

"Wow, what's with you? Is there moss growing on you again?"

"No. We got that sorted weeks ago."

"Then what's eating you?"

"You would be pretty pissed if you had Julian going, 'Sofia's back!', 'This is the happiest day of my life!' blah, blah, blah all day long. It totally ruined a perfectly good game of pool!"

"Why do I doubt that he said 'This is the happiest day of my life'? That one would shock me."

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated slightly but you get the main idea."

"Well, my day hasn't been exactly sunshine and lollipops, either."

"Let me guess, Laura didn't take the Sofia news with open arms?"

"Whatever gave it away?" she said sarcastically, "I found her hacking her arms off in her room with her claws."

"Ouch."

"You got that right."

"So where is she now?"

"Wolverine wanted her to do some training, so I would guess he won't let her start chopping chucks off of herself whilst battling killer robots."

"God knows what that dude would do but he is technically her dad, and if he finds out what's been bugging her, Julian's screwed."

"I _really _wouldn't want to be him right now; if he dates Sofia, Wolverine will beat the living crap outta him for upsetting Laura, if he dates Laura, Wolverine will beat the living crap outta him for dating his almost daughter, if he dates Laura and dumps her, he will beat the living crap outta him for breaking his almost daughter's heart and I shudder to think what would happen if he ever got her pregnant."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before both shuddered at the thought.

"You are really not having a good day."

"I'm worried about Laura. If she's annoyed now, just think what's going to happen when Sofia actually arrives?"

"Murder in the Danger Room?"

"If that ever happens, my money's on Laura."

"True. The girl could take out Sofia and act out a scene from 'Twilight' at the same time."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna crash for a couple of hours before Sofia arrives. I do not need to be falling asleep while Laura's freaking out."

"And that's something none of us want to see. I'll see you later."

"Later."

Cessily walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted, her head filled of worries and concerns for Laura's mental health. If she nearly cut her arms off when Nori kissed Julian, what was going to happen when she saw Sofia?

These worries consumed her thoughts for a few more minutes before she fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

Cessily awoke from her nightmare-plagued-sleep. She checked her alarm clock to see that she had only been asleep for two hours.

_Wait, _she thought, _isn't Sofia coming soon?_

_Oh, crap._

She knew, or more to the point didn't, what Laura might do when she saw Sofia and Julian getting all mushy at Sofia's miraculous return to the school after all this time blah, blah, blah...

She pulled herself out of her bed and walked to the door. She planned to get a coffee, she didn't need one, or any food for that matter but it seemed like something everyone else did when they were tired.

She had just reached the kitchen when she heard the loud creak of the large front door being opened. She walked into the common room and continued to the front door.

There she saw a tan girl with short brown hair, holding a suitcase and a handbag.

"Hello, Sofia."

**A/N: Ohhhhh, cliff-hanger. I'm actually really happy with how this chapter came out since I've been trying to write longer chapters as that was brought to my attention in some reviews. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can and I just want to say thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed my stories, you guys rock!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN (DUH!)  
>I ALSO DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (JUST FOR THE REFERRENCE IN THE STORY) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry I've been having trouble updating recently, mega school work and I've been sick this week. At least I got out of French class.**

**I just wanted to say that this story isn't 100% canon. This is a total excuse because the events are totally out of sync with the comics.**

**This is for no real purpose but did anyone notice that in the last chapter I changed Sofia's hair from blonde to brown? Someone pointed it out in a review. I thought it was blonde because I recently saw a picture of her as Renascence and her hair looked blonde. This is such a waste of a paragraph. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hey, Cessily!" Sofia said happily reaching over to hug her, which Cessily awkwardly returned. The two had never gotten on very well but in light of recent events, Sofia had probably decided to build a bridge.

"Santo!" Sofia waved over to the pile of walking rocks who had just wandered through the door.

"Umm, Sofia? Look I don't want to ruin the moment but you since lost your powers in Decimation; what are you at the school for?" Cessily asked, trying to figure out why she was here.

"Well, I got my powers back or at least _a _power back."

"Well?" Julian asked expectantly, "What is it?"

"You'll figure it out in the Danger Room, when I kick your butts," she said playfully.

The conversation ceased for a moment as Laura walked into the room, wondering what the commotion was.

"Hi there. I'm Sofia, you must be... Lara? Is it?"

It was only a few seconds before Laura took everything in; the tan girl with a smile plastered on her face, the luggage she had down by her feet and the way Julian had his arm around the girl's waist. It became clear; this girl was the Sofia she'd heard so much about.

And then she ran off.

"Oh no..." Cessily muttered under her breath before running after her shouting.

"Laura! LAURA!"

Sofia had a puzzled look on her face when everyone turned to her.

"Was it something I said?"

"Nah," Julian replied, "X is just... crazy."

"No shit there," Santo muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean 'X'?"

"It's a long story. Anyway want to see your room?"

**In Laura's room**

"Laura!" Cessily yelled, banging on the door, "Open this door!"

"Stay away Cessily. I wish to be alone," Laura replied, her voice muffled by the door.

"Well, if you won't open this door I'm coming through it!" Cessily reduced herself to a puddle of mercury and squeezed through the door, "God that was weird."

"I asked you to stay away from me, Cessily," Laura said, her claws frozen just above her forearm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put the claws away," Laura hadn't made a cut yet but her claws were hanging an inch above her forearm.

"Cessily, you do not understand. Pain is the only emotion I can feel right now. Besides, I have a healing factor, it will not harm me."

"I don't care if you have a healing factor or not; if you cut my hands off I could probably re-absorb it, doesn't mean its okay to do it. Look, Laura, you can't solve all your problems but hacking away at your wrists won't solve anything."

Laura was silent but her claws edged closer to arms.

"Oh no you don't," Cessily said, grabbing Laura's wrist and pulling it to her side, "Now, you have two options; one, you go down there and have a decent conversation with Sofia, or two, we sit here eating ice cream for a few hours and watch a violent movie."

She knew that no girl, not even Laura, could resist an offer of ice-cream, or in Laura's case, some mindless violence. Although she hated blood and gore, Cessily would do it for her friend **(and because the author said so)**.

Laura looked up at her with an almost pathetic look on her face and Cessily knew the answer. Although she was a born killing machine, Laura did have some remnants of human emotion. Cessily let go of her friend's arm and walked to the door, she pulled it open and yelled down the corridor.

"Santo! Get your rocky ass up here!"

"What! I'm on the Xbox!" Laura heard Santo yell from a few doors down.

"Get me some ice-cream and a violent movie!"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Santo? Did you ever wonder what happens when you mix mercury with games consoles? 'Cos you're about to find out!"

It was silent for a few seconds before the sound of rocks clattering got louder as Santo walked towards their door, with the said items.

"There. Happy now?" Santo said, moodily.

"Yes I am. Bye-bye now."

"Freakin' psycho bitches..." Santo muttered under his breath

"Now c'mon. Let's watch some mindless gore," Cessily said putting on a fake smile.

**Half-way through the movie**

Cessily was hiding behind a pillow, as a gunshot banged from the speakers.

"I do not see what you are so disgusted by this. It is obviously fake," Laura said, looking at Cessily in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? This is sick! And not in a good way!"

"How can sick be in any way good?"

"It's slang, Laura. Forget about it. Just forget about it."

**A/N: Hey, did anyone think I ended that chapter a little soon? I didn't want to give too much away about the next chapter. Anyway, I'll try update soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN  
>I DO NOT OWN XBOX OR WHATEVER COMPANY OWNS IT <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ciao! Which FYI means hello **_**and **_**goodbye in Italian before someone gives me a lecture on it. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Also this chapter has the big Laura/Sofia introductions bit. Which will probably be rubbish knowing me. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far. Anyways:**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay Laura. Just relax," Cessily said reassuringly, as her and Laura walked to class, "We all have to deal with people we don't like; even though we haven't even met them. "All you have to do is say hi and never speak to her again."

Laura just grunted in response.

"Will you talk to me? I am trying to help!" Cessily grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Cessily please stop shaking me."

"I will whenever you promise me you won't freak out at Sofia."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now please release me."

Cessily released Laura's shoulders just as they walked into class.

"Hey guys!" Cessily exclaimed in her usual, happy demeanour.

"Hey Cess," Julian yelled from his desk, in an unusually happy voice.

"Hiya Cessily!" Sofia yelled from the seat beside Julian, he had his arm around her shoulders.

"Just keep clam and smile," Cessily muttered to Laura before talking louder,

"Hey Sofia, Julian! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Sofia answered, the smile on her face still showing that the euphoria of returning still hadn't worn off, "Hi, you're Laura, aren't you? I am sorry that we seemed to get off on the wrong foot yesterday; maybe we could try again today?"

"Hello Sofia," Laura replied in a dull monotone, "If you will excuse me I wish to go to my seat before the teacher arrives."

"Does Laura not like me...? I barely know her and yet she seems to not like me very much..." Sofia look suddenly saddened.

"No, no, no," Cessily said quickly, "It's just that Laura's... She's a little... It takes her a while to adjust to new people you see and... It's a little tough for her since there have only been us few for this long, y'know since Decimation."

"Oh I see," Sofia seemed to understand the predicament, "Well, maybe I should just explain to her that I..." Sofia said, starting to get up from her seat before Cessily grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down again.

"Well, maybe I should talk to her first. She knows me."

"Oh, well maybe you could ask if she would like to... hang out, is it, at lunch?"

"Sure, of course I will," Cessily hastily said, and moved back to her seat with a wave and a smile,

"Laura, earth to Laura!" Cessily hissed in her ear.

"I can hear you Cessily. I am not deaf."

"Look... wow, did you just make a joke? Anyway, Sofia is really upset about this, at the end of class will you _please _go and apologise to her?"

"I do not see why I must apologise for something that I have not done? I have barely spoken to her."

"It's not what you said to her; it's what you didn't say. And that was anything!"

"If it will cause you to desist in giving me a lecture on manners, I shall apologise to Sofia."

"Good and... whoa, whoa, whoa, you said anything about lectures and just so you know that I..." Cessily would've continued on this 'not a lecture' for a while had Dr. McCoy not walk into the room at that moment.

"Okay class quieten down now. Let's get straight in with our work, open up to page twenty-four and..."

**After class**

"Sofia, I wish to speak to you," Laura said walking over to her desk.

"Of course Laura," Sofia replied with a smile, "You can go on to lunch Julian; I will see you there in a minute."

"Okay then, you sure?"

"Yes Julian I can take care of myself, you know," she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Fine.. Later, gorgeous. See ya, X," he walked away giving Laura a look that said 'don't break her'.

"Now Laura, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes I did, I wished to apologise for my behaviour towards you. It may have seemed somewhat hostile."

"Do not worry Laura. Shall we walk to lunch? I am starving."

"Yes."

"Anyway, There is no problem Laura. Cessily has explained your situation to me."

"She... did?" Laura was suddenly worried that Cessily had told her about the Facility.

"Yes, I totally understand. It is only natural that you are wary of new people, with the recent crises in the mutant population. I understand."

"Oh..." Laura said, relieved.

"Now I must ask you a question. Why does Julian refer to you as 'X'?"

"Oh, it is an abbreviation of my codename," Laura said, pushing open the doors into the cafeteria.

"What codename is that?"

"X-23."

"What an odd name. I have not heard of that one before."

"Yes, well it is a long story..."

"Hey guys!" Julian yelled from a table, waving, "Over here!"

Sofia waved over to them and said to Laura, "Shall we go over to them?"

"Sure."

As they walked over to the table, Julian's smile grew larger as he saw that Sofia had no visible injuries from her chat with Laura.

"Hey guys!" Sofia said when they reached the table, she sat down next to Julian but Laura remained standing.

"Laura aren't you sitting down to eat?" Cessily asked Laura.

"No, Wolverine wished to train with me now."

"Oh, well I'll see you soon Laura."

"Yes, bye."

When Laura had walked away, Sofia asked,

"So is she Wolverine's favourite student?" Sofia asked.

"You could say that..." Cessily started.

"Wait. I never told you?" Julian said to Sofia, "Laura's Wolverine's clone."

"What? You mean that she is his daughter?"

"Nope, she was cloned from his DNA in a lab. Like, she grew up being tested in and all that stuff."

"Oh... That's a lot to take in..." Sofia muttered, "Excuse me, I must use the bathroom." She hastily got up and walked away.

"Oh my god, Julian!" Cessily said, annoyed and punched him in the arm.

"What? What did I do?"

"That's Laura's personal business! How would you like it if people went around talking about you!"

"But Cess...!"

"No buts, that was seriously... Ugh, there are no words to describe how pissed off I am right now!"

At that she got up and walked away, fuming.

**A/N: So, what did you think? This one was actually a lot longer than I thought it was going to be; so I'm quite pleased with it. Remember, all reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN THE X-MEN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Made of Metal **

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: Hi guys sorry this is so late for an update but I have had no inspiration whatsoever until yesterday. Actually that's a lie, I just wasn't bothered. Again, this stuff is probably **_**way**_** out of sync with the comics but it's not 100% canon, as mentioned earlier. Anyways, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

For someone who didn't need sleep, Cessily was exceptionally tired that morning. She had barely managed to drag herself down to the common room to watch some mind numbing television before a killer session in the Danger Room.

It was only 5:30 in the morning but with recent events filling her mind, any time that she closed her eyes, she could see images of the bus blowing up, or the Facility taking her mercury or Laura going psycho berserker and stabbing Sofia in the stomach. The last hadn't happened yet but keep in mind the _'yet'._

In all honesty to her, Laura had tried to speak to Sofia but it was almost painful to watch her try not to grit her teeth whilst she spoke to her. Her relationship with Nori wasn't much better, Nori pretty much thought that Laura was plotting to kill all of them in their sleep but the antagonistic tension between them was slowly fading. _Slowly._

Back to Cessily, she walked over to turn on the TV when something caught her eye just outside the window. It looked like a black lump leaning against the tree. Then it moved.

It caught Cessily by surprise and she let out a small squeal, who only then realised that it was alive. The lump seemed to hear her squeal and pushed itself off the ground. Only then Cessily saw that it was a person. And not just any person, _it was Laura._

They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Laura proceeded to walk toward the window.

"Cessily, will you please open the window so I can get in?" Laura asked her voice slightly muffled by the thick glass of the windows.

You could practically hear the cogs turning in Cessily's head as she tried to comprehend why Laura was currently outside. She nodded uncomprehendingly and flicked the lock open to open the window. Laura climbed gracefully through the window and landed on the carpet with a muffled _thump._

"Uh... You... Wha?" Cessily stuttered, still confused.

"You wish to know why I slept outside?"

"Uh-huh."

"I... I... I still get nightmares from my time in the Facility. I was afraid of hurting someone with my claws," she glanced at her now clenched fist.

"Oh, right..."

"Why are you awake at this hour, Cessily?" Laura asked suddenly.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I might as well watch some TV before Hurricane Santo hits this place."

Laura looked at her questioningly before shrugging and setting herself on one of the sofas.

"Can we watch some television?"

"Sure."

**Later on**

"I swear that was the most _boring _thing on the planet," Cessily moaned after the last class of the day.

"I already knew it," Laura commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then you've could've helped me out when I she asked me the question!"

"Yes, but..." and she was cut off by Sofia walking up towards them.

"Hi Cessily! Hey, Laura... she mumbled the second part slightly, causing Laura confusion.

"Hey."

"Hello Sofia. How are you?" This shocked Cessily slightly, Laura was usually _not hostile _but never _civilised._

"Oh, um, fine. I'll be seeing you guys around," Sofia said and then walked away.

"What was her problem?" Cessily asked, watching Sofia walk away.

"I do not know, maybe..." Laura was about to continue when Julian interrupted them.

"Hey, guys. Um, Laura, can I speak to you a minute?"

"I'll see you guys later then," Cessily said and walked away.

"You wished to speak to me Julian?"

"Yeah, um, Laura... You may be a little bit mad at me..."

"What is it?"

"Well... I may have told Sofia that you were a clone. And I _don't _think she's taken it too well..."

Laura was silent as she processed this.

"Hello? Earth to Laura?"

Laura then walked away without a word...

**A/N: So what did you think? I would love if you reviewed my story! Again, sorry I haven't updated in so long! Well, until next time! Sorry, for having such a short chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING COOL TO SAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! What's up? So, here's the newest chapter of 'Made of Metal', not much else to say about it. Sooooooo, [awkward silence]... I'll just, get on with it then...**

**Enjoy!**

"Laura?" Cessily yelled down the hall, "You here?"

All she got back was silence.

"Ugh... I do _not _need this..." Cessily was looking for Laura, whom she saw storming away earlier; _just after she had talked to Julian._

'Damn; Julian... Why do you have to make my life difficult?' she thought, slightly depressed.

"Julian!" she yelled.

"What is it?" his voice rang out from his room.

"Open this door!"

"Will you just come back later? I feel like shit!"

"You think you feel like shit? My best friend is having a mental break down?" she got annoyed when he showed no signs of getting the door; she reduced herself to a pool of mercury and slid underneath the door.

The lights were off and the only sign of life was a lump under the bed sheets.

"Julian. Get up or I'll take a picture and put it on the Internet."

"I'm up! I'm up!" He flung himself out of his bed and landed on the floor.

"What do you want anyway?"

"What did you say to Laura? She's really upset!"

"Right... Y'know that time? When I told Sofia about Laura... being a, y'know, _clone..._ And then you got really pissed at me?"

At this point, Cessily was so angry, her mercury practically evaporation off of her.

"Well, I may or may not have told Laura that I told Sofia. And she didn't take that too well..."

"You are such an idiot!" she nearly screamed and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"Have you not been listening to yourself? Laura probably didn't appreciate you telling her life story to someone she's known for about twenty minutes!"

"Well, it's Sofia! I doubt she'll be freaking out over it!"

"You didn't see her earlier! She acted like Laura was the freakin' plague!"

"Well I didn't know that was going to happen!" he took in Cessily's annoyed expression before saying,

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to her..."

"Yeah, you better. Laura's pretty much gone AWOL..."

"What? Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was too busy arguing with you!"

"C'mon, let's go find us a psychopath."

**Later **

"Hey, Laura? You in here?" Julian yelled into one of the multiple rooms of the Institute.

"Any luck?" Cessily asked, walking up to him.

"Nope. Hey, you checked outside? Y'know, over by that really big tree that someone hollowed out?"

"No... Let's go."

They half-walked half-ran towards the large front doors before bumping into Sofia.

"Hello, Julian, Cessily. Where are you off to?" she asked, an innocent expression on her tanned face.

"It's Laura," Julian replied, ignorant of Cessily's yet again annoyed expression, "She's gone missing."

"Oh, dear... Would you like my help in finding her?"

"Nah, we're good thanks. Now hurry up Julian!" Cessily finally spoke.

"Okay, fine. See ya, Sof!" and with that Cessily grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Goodbye," she called after them.

'He and Laura must be very close if he is trying to find her,' she thought, 'Was there something going on between them whilst I was gone? No, Julian wouldn't do that; just look at how he reacted when I returned, I must be imagining things... Well, I should keep my eye on her _just in case...'_

**Outside**

"Oh my god Cess, it's not like the _twenty seconds_ I spent talking to Sofia is gonna make a difference!"

"Well, you don't know that! Maybe the Facility got her! Or Kimura! Or... or..."

"Okay, chill Cess before you blow a gasket!" he put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Laura's tough, totally psycho, but still tough."

Cessily let out a few choked sobs but took a sharp intake of breath when she saw a slight movement a few metres away.

"Laura!" she yelled, rushing over to her.

Laura was leaning against an old-looking tree, trails of tears falling down her face; with dried blood on her arms. At first Laura didn't respond but after Cessily shouting at her for a few seconds she turned her head towards them.

"Hey, X. Just wanted to sa..."

"Julian, get outta here," Cessily said.

"But I was just..."

"I said _go_."

"Fine..." he said before muttering, "Goddamn women, more trouble than they're freakin' worth..."

"Hey," Cessily said, dropping down beside Laura, "Seems like we're making this a regular thing, huh?"

"I suppose," Laura murmured.

"What happened to no more clawing yourself then," she nodded at Laura's bloodied arms.

"I told you before, the pain gives me release."

"Look, we gotta get back before these guys notice we're gone."

"I suppose..."

"C'mon, I think Julian wants to talk to you."

"If he wished to talk to me, why did you send him away?"

"Because, you don't want boys to see you cry. Unless you're trying to guilt them into doing something for you, then it's okay."

"Boys are very confusing..."

"Tell me about it. Now c'mon, I want to see Julian, for possibly the first on his spoiled life, apologise."

**Back at the Institute**

"Cess, Laura!" Julian yelled, running over to them.

"Umm, I just remembered, I have to... do something. Bye!" Cessily said quickly and ran up the stairs.

"Sooooooo, listen X, sorry about that whole thing about Sofia. Didn't think you would take it like you did... Sorry."

"It is fine, Julian, it was not your fault."

"So, friends?"

"Yes, we are friends."

And with that he gave her, an awkward but affectionate, hug. At first she was surprised but then leaned her head on his shoulder.

What neither of them noticed was Sofia, who was standing in the doorway, glaring at the both of them...

**A/N: So? What do you think? Your opinions are really important to me and I'll try my best to get back to you. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the last one. So:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVEN'T ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING IN MY LIFE, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I COULD POSSIBLY OWN THE X-MEN? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long; a killer mix of writers' block, procrastination and homework. I swear my teachers are out to get me with maths reports and Spanish tests. I will try and update more but I can't make any promise. So, here's the next chapter:**

**P.S. This will eventually make sense, but Cessily doesn't have any organs because she's made of metal (pun oh so intended). Just didn't want that coming up in the reviews.**

**P.S.S. This chapter does contain quite a bit of swearing. Just so you know. And stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ahem." A voice came from the doorway.

"So, Julian, I see you found _Laura,_" Sofia said, her voice almost sneering on Laura's name.

They quickly broke apart from their hug to face Sofia.

"Oh, hello Sofia. How are you?" Laura asked, seeming oblivious of the annoyed expression currently plastered on Sofia's face.

"_Wonderful. _Now, Julian, how about we go and see a movie?" Sofia asked.

"Umm, we have the Danger Room later, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Miss Frost said I didn't have to do it today but I'll be doing it with you all tomorrow."

"Cool. But you still haven't told us what you can do."

"Only time will tell, Julian. Anyways, c'mon, I want to see the Danger Room; it's been so long."

"Oh, well, later Laura."

"Goodbye Julian."

Sofia grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him along the corridor. A few seconds after that, Cessily ran down the stairs.

"So, what happened?" she asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did anything happen with _Julian?_

"If by that you mean he hugged me and then left with Sofia, then yes things did happen. Do you believe that Sofia does not like me?"

Cessily was nearly taken aback with her question.

'_Do I tell the truth and possible send a psycho-killer after Sofia or tell her a lie and try to save her feelings because she is my best friend? Damn, I don't even have a brain anymore and I still get headaches! How the hell does that work?'_

"Well, Laura," Cessily desperately trying to think of something, "Sofia's just a little... _protective _of Julian because... she used to have her powers and... umm, she could always save Julian's ass when he got into fights and stuff... and she doesn't have her powers anymore so... she just wants to keep him safe?" It ended more like a question, seeing if Laura believed her.

"Oh, I see... Sofia had no reason to be fearful for Julian whilst I was there; I am capable of killing as many as..."

"Idon'twannaknow! Idon'twannaknow!"Cessily said so that Laura could barely hear what she was saying.

"Cessily?" Laura asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why would she save, as you put it, 'Julian's ass' and not the rest of him?"

**Later, in the Danger Room**

"Alright children, we will be running the usual Sentinel program today, you may wish to plan ahead of new tactics for Miss Mantega's return to the team tomorrow. Julian, if you wish to continue fantasising about Miss Mantega, please do so in your own time, not in mine. Good luck children."

At this point Julian blushed a bright scarlet.

"Wow, the great Julian, embarrassed? The shock!" Cessily whisper to Santo, who consequently gave a small laugh.

The scene in the Danger Room changed to a downtown scenario. A large Sentinel appeared and began to fire at the students.

"Julian! Hold it back! Laura! Get to the circuitry!" David yelled, being the team's main strategist.

Julian flew over to the back of the Sentinel and pulled the back panel off. Laura was about to jump up and pull out its circuitry when she noticed a missile headed towards David. She ran over and pushed him out of the way. Getting hit by the missile herself.

"Laura!" Cessily yelled, running over to her.

Laura was lying on the ground, burn marks covering her skin. Cessily grabbed her shoulders but gasped when she saw the skin had healed over completely; though her hair was a little bit singed.

"Cessily you did not need to worry; my healing factor is very rapid." Cessily pulled her up and they were approached by Nori, who had an arm around David, who had started limping.

"Thanks, Laura," she said, almost grudgingly.

"It is... no problem, Noriko." They exchanged small smiles and proceeded with the plan, Julian had at that point yelled,

"WILL YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP? I CAN'T HOLD THIS METAL BASTARD ANYMORE!"

"Jeez, chill dude," Santo said and charged at it, ripping one of its legs off.

"Laura! Get up there and get to the circuits!"

Laura nodded and ran up the robot's still standing leg. She quickly got to the exposed wire and stuck her claws into it, slashing everything in sight.

The Sentinel stopped and fell slowly to the floor, with Laura stuck in the wires. It crashed to the floor and seemingly exploded in an electric shower.

"LAURA!" Cessily screamed and ran over to her.

Her hair was pretty much totally singed off and her clothes seemed to have melted onto her skin. She was barely conscious.

"Laura!" she started shaking her shoulders, trying to get a response out of her.

"Josh, get your ass over here!" Julian yelled, waving over to the golden boy.

Josh ran over and put a hand on her face and it glowed slightly. She stirred slightly but still was dazed.

"C'mon Laura. Let's get you up." Cessily wrapped an arm around Laura's rapidly healing arm and pulled her up and half-carried half-dragged her towards the door.

"Did we... complete the task?" Laura asked weakly.

"Yeah, Laura. Yeah we did."

**A/N: Well, I could think of a better ending so that will do. If you think this is bad, you she see my English homework. Now that is SHOCKING (I'm on a pun roll today, don't judge me). I cannot remotely believe that this took me nearly THREE WEEKS to put up. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS (IN THE NON-STALKERISH SENSE). Seriously these people are the reason I actually am bothered updating this thing (and I barely even do that!). Thanks again to all my lovely readers and please review! Until next time, later alligators!**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS CONVERSATION? I DON'T OWN X-MEN. NON, NADA, ZILCHO. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hiya, what is up, awesome reader people? Apart from the sky and the occasional bird, not much. I have nothing better to do so I think I'll start writing this chapter. I still can't get over that I've wrote NINE CHAPTERS so far, I AM SHOCKED (still in mega pun mode, for those who didn't get it, Laura got electrocuted in the last chapter, somewhere out there someone is probably only getting that now; no offence, dude).**

**Without further ado, I present to you... [Dun, dun, dun] chapter 9!**

"I do believe that you will make a full recovery, Miss Kinney," Dr. McCoy said, standing in the infirmary.

"I have told you, I did not require any medical attention; my healing facto..." Laura was cut off by Dr. McCoy.

"However, should Mr Foley had not given your healing factor a boost; I doubt you would be in any fit state to be having this conversation. Even your healing factor has its limits."

"..." Laura couldn't think of a response to that one.

"Well, thanks Dr. McCoy that was cool of you to see Laura on such short notice," Cessily, who came in with Laura, added.

"Please, when we're not in class, it's Hank."

"Well, thanks... _Hank,_" it was so weird for her to refer to one of her teachers by their first names.

"It's my job," he smiled and gestured for Laura to stand up, "Make sure to come back if any more... _incidents _occur."

"Well, thanks. C'mon Laura," Cessily said walking toward the door.

"Goodbye, Dr. McCoy," Laura curtly said and followed Cessily through the door.

"I did not require assistance; my hea..." Laura started but Cessily didn't let her finish.

"Blah, blah, blah. You heard him; even you healing factor has limits. You may be tougher than us but you're not immortal."

"I see. I did not know that this had vexed you."

"..?" Cessily looked at her blankly.

"To vex someone is to annoy them."

"Ohhhhh..."

It was quiet for a few moments before Cessily said,

"C'mon, I wanna watch some TV," she pulled Laura by the hand towards the common room.

Cessily had reached the door first but had stopped in the doorway.

"Oh my god..." she muttered.

"What is the matter?"

"Julian and Sofia are in there eating each others' faces off..."

Laura looked shocked, "I did not realise that Julian nor Sofia had such cannibalistic tendencies. We must stop them." She made her way to the door but Cessily stopped her.

"Laura. 'Eating each others' faces off', is slang for kissing."

It seemed a second before Laura nodded her head.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't stop them," Cessily said, a devilish smile crossing her face.

She ran into the common room and yelled,

"Oh my god, Julian! SANTO IS ON FIRE!"

Immediately they stopped kissing and Julian got up in shock.

"Quick! We gotta help..." he then realised what was going on.

"Wait... Santo can't go on fire; he's made of rock! NOT COOL, CESS!"

Cessily ran out of the room laughing and was met by Laura, who looked like she was holding back a giggle herself.

"That was brilliant!" she said, linking arms with Laura and pulling her away from the door.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable to see their faces."

The two started laughing and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Y'know, that was so much fun, I think we should do it _again_..." Cessily said, in an unusually dark tone for her.

"But Julian will know that it is fake, will he not?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about pranking _Julian_..."

She grabbed Laura's hand and three canisters full of spray cheese.

**Later; after what you can imagine was an **_**eventful **_**scene involving Cyclops' car and three cans of spray cheese...**

"I cannot believe this!" Scott 'Cyclops' Summers yelled.

He was standing in his office with Emma Frost, Logan and seven pupils.

"I sure as hell can..." Logan muttered.

"I've seen some sick pranks in my years teaching but this," he looked about to explode, "_this _was just _wrong!"_

There were a few moments of silence before he near screamed,

"_WHAT DID MY CAR EVER DO TO YOU!"_

It was silent for a few more minutes before he sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands.

"Just go, _all of you!" _at this point he broke down in tears, "Just know that we know who did this and we _will _make sure they are punished."

The students all walked out of the room, hearing Emma trying to comfort Scott.

"There, there. We will manage to fix your car... somehow..."

Logan followed the students out before saying gruffly,

"Clear out, except you two," he pointed at Laura and Cessily, who at this point started to try and hold back their laughter.

When the others had left, Loan said to the two girls,

"Well, Summers wants me to _punish_ you. I would but for two reasons, I won't. One, she's my clone and legal daughter and two, I've been waiting for someone to do something to his car, and you two were the prime candidates. So, get out of here and if anyone asks, you ran ten miles. Got it?"

The two girls nodded quickly.

"Good. Now scram."

The two ran off, giggling until they were a few metres away and burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face!" Cessily said, between breaths.

"I thought he would burn us on the spot!"

This continued on for a few minutes before the two realised what time it was.

"Aww, crap! We have Danger Room in the morning!"

After much grumbling, the two made their way to their rooms. Still laughing.

**The next morning**

The seven pupils sleepily made their way through the door, yawning and trying not to stumble through the door; with the exception of Laura who looked like she could've taken down the Hulk (and probably could if she wanted to).

"Now class; as you may recall," Emma Frost spoke over the intercom, "that Miss Mantega is rejoining the team today."

"And you would be right," a slightly accented voice rang from the doors.

Sofia Mantega walked, no, _hovered _above the ground, her arms folded across her chest.

Everyone stood in total shock over Sofia's new abilities. She was right, she didn't have her old ones but the new ones were something else.

_They were metal tentacles, protruding from her back; that were acting as legs._

"Oh my god," Cessily whispered under her breath.

"Now, as you may have presumed, Sofia has chosen a new name, as, is obvious, _Wind Dancer _is not an appropriate title for her abilities. If you wish to tell them..." Emma Frost had again spoken.

"...Renascence. Which, in short, means; _I'm back._"

**A/N: I'm actually really happy with how that chapter came out. Just for anyone who cares:**

**Vexing really is annoying someone. I found that from Google's word of the week.**

**The Renascence was a historical event which started in Italy and spread to the rest of the world. It was the reusing of old ideas; it basically means 'rebirth' **

**So that's that folks, PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me in a non-stalking way. Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S ALL MARVEL, DUDE, ALL MARVEL  
>HECK, LET'S ADD ANOTHER! I DON'T OWN GOOGLE <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hola! Not much to say do I'll just go into the story. Sorry that this is a bit late, been busy and stuff... Nah, the TV was just too good and I've been fangirling over X-Men: First Class. I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY MADE BANSHEE AMERICAN! As an Irish person I am offended! He was one of like three mutant Irish characters (him, Siryn [now called Banshee] and Black Tom Cassidy) and all of them were related! WTF?**

**Enjoy the story after that incredibly long fangirl rant that I've been telling everyone within a two metre radius all day that has kinda defeated the purpose of not having much to say! **

**Lots of Helix fluffiness in this one. They may seem OOC but I have one word for you: **_**hormones.**_** They screw with your mind.**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone just stopped and stared. Needless to say, no one saw _that _coming.

"Well?" Sofia asked, "Whaddya think?"

At this point Santo's jaw fell to the ground in a pile of rocks.

"Ah uk!" he said, trying to speak with no jaw.

"What's he trying to say?" Cessily said, confused.

"You don't wanna know, Cess. You don't wanna know," Julian said, trying to piece together Santo's face with TK.

"Um, hello? Metal tentacle lady over here!" Sofia said exasperatedly.

"Oh, right."

Everyone's jaws dropped again before a flurry of questions set in.

"Where did you get them?"

"What can they do?"

"Why does no one love me?"

The last question was posed by Santo, who was now the point of everyone's focus.

"Ha, I got ya!" he said, brashly before whispering, "So insecure..."

"Okaaaaaay," Julian said, slightly freaked out, "So, apart from the obvious, what can you do?"

"Well, I can walk with them and lift stuff up. And I can... what did they call it? Oh, yeah, force field generation!"

"Well, that could come in handy if someone gets around to killing Keller before I do," Nori mused.

"Hey!"

"Grow up."

The two kept arguing, the audience silent until Sofia lowered herself to David's level and whispered,

"Do these two _still_ go on like this?"

"Every minute of every day."

"_Wonderful..."_

"Look, can you two do this later?" Cessily said to Nori and Julian, bored and impatient, "My shows are on in forty-five minutes and if I miss them, then someone will drown in mercury_. Are we clear?"_

Her voice had reached such a menacing pitch that even Laura took a wary step back.

"Okaaaay," Julian said, ever so slightly freaking out.

"Now that your little banter has ended, we shall begin the simulation?" Emma Frost's voice rang through their minds.

"Whatever..." was muttered throughout the teens.

"Why does she even use telepathy?" Julian asked to no one in particular, "We have an inter-com for a reason, y'know."

"I do it because I can,Mr Keller. Because I can."

"...That's a little weird," Julian said as the scene changed to a busy street with people screaming as a robot stomped down the road.

"Right, is this one different to the other ones or am I delusional?" Nori asked glancing at the Sentinel.

"You date David, of course you're delusional. Or blind," this earned Julian glares from both mentioned.

"It does look a bit different," Cessily deduced, "Let's just use the same method as the last time and hope for the best. That work for you David?"

"Yeah, whatever," he was still glaring at Julian.

"Julian get Laura up there and take the panel off. Laura, take the circuits apart and Julian get Laura of there. I _do not _want a repeat of yesterday's fiasco. The rest of you keep that thing busy; I'll try and short circuit it."

"C'mon X. Let's go," Laura was engulfed in a green light and was being pulled upwards.

When they reached the target, Julian ripped the panel off of the robot's back, the bolts going off with a loud popping noise.

The second it was open, Laura crawled through the circuitry before realising that there was only one thing in there. And it was ticking.

A second didn't register before Laura realised with a shock what it was. _A bomb._

"Julian! Run!" she yelled back.

"What? Why? You haven't done anything!" he still didn't see the bomb slowly ticking down to one.

Laura realised they were getting nowhere when she pounced out of the metal cavity and grabbed Julian on the way down. She might be able to survive getting bombed but he sure as hell wouldn't. The shock had caused his powers to stop; the flash over green covering his body had quickly retraced.

They reached the ground rolling; they finally stopped with Laura lying on top of Julian with his arms around her waist.

"What was that about?" he asked angrily before the deafening roar of the bomb rang through the room.

"Oh... That's what it was about..."

They pulled themselves off of the ground and started dusting themselves off; the robot collapsing in the background. Apparently Nori had found a weak point.

"I apologise if I hurt you Julian, I realise that is was somewhat dra..." she was cut off by Julian giving her a hug.

"Nah, I'm sorry I well at you. I guess I should start trusting you more; let's face it you've saved my ass more times that I can count." The two each let out a small laugh and eventually Laura wrapped her arms around his waist in another hug, which took a second for Julian to realise what she was doing and hugged her back.

"Thanks," he muttered. They broke apart and he planted a light peck on her cheek.

They stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds before Sofia rushed into Julian with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Julian! I was so worried! I just saw you fall and..."

"Hey, it's X you need to worry about, she broke my fall."

"Yeah, well she has a healing factor, _doesn't she? _C'mon Julian, let's go."

She pulled him by the hand towards the door, leaving only enough time for a quick wave to Laura, who was too stunned to respond back.

Cessily ran over to her friend, screeching with excitement.

"OMG! He just kissed you! Well, on the cheek, but whatever!" she realised that her friend was still in mild shock, her hand just brushing the spot where Julian's lips had just been.

"Um, hello? Laura?" she started to shake her by the shoulders.

This seemed to snap her out of her scarcely conscious state and she stared at Cessily.

"What was that? Oh, yes, wonderful..." she continued on in a daze towards the changing rooms while Cessily incessantly blabbed on.

The two had finished changing and Laura had stayed back to pick up a shoe she had left behind, running into Sofia on her way.

"Look, _clone. _I don't know what you think is going on between you and my boyfriend but whatever the hell it is better stop. I may have been gone for a while but that didn't give you the right to steal him from me! So, for your sake, stay away from my Julian, _or else."_

She stormed off slamming the door behind herself.

Laura stood there in shock from what was said to her. She may have been verbally and physically abused at the Facility but somehow it didn't cut as deep as that.

She stood there for a while longer, silent tears running down her face.

**A/N: Awww, poor Laura! Really happy with how this turned out actually. Remember, reviews make up 96.5% of my soul! The next chapter is going to be from Julian's POV instead of third person. It might be shorter, but it depends on if I just go over what's happened in his POV or not.**

**Later!**

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hola amigos! So here's a Julian centric chapter; I did say it was Julian's POV but that was a bit too hard to write for. Just to everyone right, it starts just before chapter 10 ends and continues on for a bit then. There's a LOT ton of swearing in here, just so you know (I thought it seemed Julian-ish. Thoughts are in **_**italic **_**(where appropriate, not for emphasis)**_**, **_**FYI. Sorry if some phrases seem out of place or just weird, we use different slang and phrases in Ireland (and NO we don't all speak Gaelic Irish or say 'top o' the mornin' to ya', to anyone who thinks that's true).**

**Enjoy!**

_Jesus Christ Keller! _A voice went throughJulian's head whilst he was sitting in the boys' locker rooms, _what the fuck were you thinking? That's Laura a fucking psycho killer! You've seen her kill and what do you do? You fucking hugged her! And you kissed her cheek! If I wasn't your subconscious I would fucking kill you!_

If Santo had seen that he probably would have killed him. Laura, the clone of the two hundred-and-something year old hairy dude that smoked like a chimney, had saved his life by shoving him out of the way of a bomb.

He hugged her. _Hugged her and kissed her cheek! _This usually wouldn't have bothered him if it was Cessily or even Nori but _X? _He hadn't known her as long as the others but there was something weird with her. She was just _interesting. _Not in the really strange way, just how she sees the world through different eyes, her strange mannerisms, even the way she didn't understand slang.

But _he _was Julian Keller; the rich one who had life laid out in front of him, money to spare _and a girlfriend he was in love with!_

Whenever he talked to Laura, or even looked at her; he had to keep his mind on Sofia: her tan skin, her accent-touched voice, her black hair, her green eyes, her adamantium claws... _Wait WHAT?_

_That _was why he was so freaked out. X had saved his ass more than enough times; at first he thought he was just thankful and a little guilty about how he treated her when they first met but then it got a little... weird. He then thought of her as just a Sofia replacement but then she became her own person.

_Jesus Keller... _that voice rang through his head again, _you like her._

"Hey, Julian," Santo started to shake his friend's shoulder, noticing how absent he looked, "You alive, dude?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lot of freaky shit on my mind."

"Christ, there I was thinking you could go a month without knocking up Sofia."

"... What the fuck! I did not knock her up! You wouldn't get it."

"Whatever. I don't do that touchy-feely crap. You know how that went with Victor. Hey, I'll see you later, dude."

Santo gave him a light punch on the arm and left him there, with only his messed up thoughts for company.

It wasn't long before he left too, not being able to take the silence. He walked out the door only to hear a light sobbing sound from girls' locker room.

"Ummm, hello?" he called out, knocking lightly on the door.

The crying subsided; clearly the person didn't want to be heard.

"Who's in there?"

Again, no answer.

"Look," he let out a sigh, seeing no other option, "I'm coming in."

He slowly nudged the door open and looked around; there appeared to be no one there.

"Is anyone in here?" he called out.

Everything was silent again, except for a small sniffing sound coming from one of the shower cubicles. Walking slowly over, he took a quick intake of breath.

"Laura?"

She was sitting in the corner of one of the shower blocks, silent tears running down her face. Slight trickles of blood were running from where her claws were popping in and out of her hands. They were poised over her forearms; she was staring at them as if trying to decide what to do with them.

"LAURA!" he started to shout at her.

This seemed to catch her attention. Her head snapped up to look him in the eyes.

"God Laura," he sat down beside her, a faint squelching noise was heard, as the ground was still wet, "What happened?"

She turned away from him, determined not to show any weakness.

"Laura, look at me," he grabbed her face and turned her around to face him.

"Do you want me to go get Cess?"

She was silent for a moment before she replied, her voice hoarse.

"I do not wish to bother Cessily. She has put through enough of an ordeal through previous... _mishaps._"

"What kind of 'mishaps'?"

"Julian I do not wish to speak of this." She started to get up but Julian grabbed her wrist pulling her down again.

"Neither do I but you're still gonna have to answer me."

"Cessily has been worried over a form of my emotional release."

"Emotional release? You mean like, cutting yourself?"

Her reply was so low that he barely heard it,

"Yes."

"How... how long have you done that for?"

"Julian you have to understand that I did not understand how a former... _profession _of mine was viewed in you society. I did what I had to for survival; to keep myself alive. Though sometimes I question why..." the last of her speech was said in a quiet whisper, mostly to herself.

"By 'former profession' you mean that you were, like, _a prostitute. _Weren't you?"

After a second, she slowly nodded.

"_Fuck," _he muttered under his breath.

There was a moment of silence between them before Laura spoke slowly,

"Had you been in my position, Julian; would you have done any differently?"

He contemplated this for a moment, "Dunno. I guess I've always had so much money to fall back on, it never really crossed my mind."

"I owe Cessily for a lot more than you probably realise," Laura said quickly, "She added a bit of _humanity _to my life. I haven't felt that since my mother's death."

He wasn't sure how to answer that, so he put an arm around her shoulders, in a gesture of comfort.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Julian spoke again.

"You never did tell me why you were in here 'releasing emotionally'."

"Julian I don't want to t..."

"Say you don't wanna talk and I'll get Santo to sit on you," he said in a joking tone.

"It was Sofia..." she muttered under her breath.

"Sofia? What did she say?"

"That I was to stay away from you for my own sake."

"Wait, _what?"_

"This was why I did not wish to tell you, you are upset with me."

"No!" he near shouted, leaving her cringing a bit, "I mean, no. I'm not upset with you, it's just... Sofia always got on well with everyone. I thought you two were friends."

"As did I..."

"Maybe I should talk to Sofia... She probably has a reason for this..."

The little voice in the back of his mind started up again,

_Who do you think you're shitting? Yourself or her? Did you really thing that everything was gonna be the same? Things change and people change. That's the way the world works._

"'Kay, I'm gonna talk to her. Later X... Laura."

He took his arm from around her shoulders and pulled himself off of the ground. He extended his hand to Laura and pulled her up. They walked towards the door before parting ways, heading along different paths of the corridor.

**Later**

Julian knocked on Sofia's door. He knew she was in there; there was a small shuffling sound from behind the wood door.

"Come in!" her voice rang from her room.

He pushed the heavy wood out of the way and glanced around at the room. He hadn't been in here since before Decimation.

"Hey Julian!" she wrapped her tan arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss that he pulled away from.

She pulled back confused before asking,

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep sigh.

"We need to talk..."

**A/N: Oh, cliffhanger! So, I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU for reading this story! Many thanks to:**

**BitchAmI, Kairan1979, volnaib, deadpoolhulk, Arich, Xisfosex, Ms. Tenacious, Xina, Made of Chocolate, Soulfulbard and Canuck101,**

**Who all reviewed my story! Thank you! (Sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong!)**

**I will try and get the new chapter up ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED X-MEN, THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH SLASH, YOUR MIND WOULD EXPLODE...**

**I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N: Greetings earthlings! I mean my loyal readers. Yeah, that's totally what I meant...**

**Again, loads of swearing and shit. I won't give too much away but *cough* break-up scene *cough*. Along with *cough* Julian needs a hug and someone to talk about his problems with, who will inevitably be Cessily because everyone seems to go to her for advice *cough*.**

**I really need to get that cough sorted out.**

**By the way, I just wanted to say (trust me it'll make sense later) that 'plonked' is my OTP of wording. Originally that was an A/N in the middle of the story but I got rid of it.**

**There was a problem with the review reply link, so I haven't been able to answer any reviews recently (THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW, BECAUSE THAT JUST MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!), so sorry about that. **

**Enjoy, earthlings!**

"We need to talk..." said Julian.

"Sure! What did you want to talk about?" Sofia replied, not really understanding what he was about to say.

"Well, I was talking to Laura and..." he was cut off by Sofia.

"Oh my god! You are seriously going to believe Laura over me? Your girlfriend?"

"I never said she told me anything."

Her face fell as she realised she had just given something away.

"Well she did. And I seriously can't believe this; Sofia you used to be such a nice person!"

"I _used _to be? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you were giving Laura a load of bullshit!"

"I did not! She was being such a _bitch _to me!"

"She probably doesn't even know what a bitch is!"

"Doesn't stop her from acting like one! She's making my life shit!"

"For Christ's sake Sofia! You think your life's shit? She's been tortured, maimed and nearly freaking killed by some psycho facility who has been trying to use her as a weapon?"

Sofia was left speechless as Julian continued shouting.

"You know what she told me? That you told her to stay away from me for her sake! Jesus Christ Sof! I wish you would just grow up!"

"Me grow up? Listen to yourself Julian! When I got back it was all, 'OMG Sofia's back! Let's make out'!" she did a mock impression of Julian's voice end of her sentence.

"Well I thought that you would have been the same person who I was in love with!"

"Oh, so you're saying you're not in love with me anymore?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with the old Sofia; the one who would do anything for her friends and actually gave a shit about how other people felt! Will you just get over that I, just like everyone else did, had to accept you weren't coming back and moved on with our lives?"

"Just because I left doesn't mean that you can go and make out with some freakin' clone the second I left!"

"Is this what this shit is about? Me and Laura? She's one of my best friends! I didn't make out with her!"

"That wasn't what it looked like in the Danger Room!"

"She saved my fucking life!

"Yeah but... well..."

"Yeah, no answer, huh? We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had just accepted that I had friends who actually care about me!"

"Well why are we still dating then?"

There was another awkward silence as what was just said sunk in.

"...Julian; I didn't mean..."

"No, you're right. We should break up. I thought that there was even a chance things could be the same as before, but I was wrong. See ya, Sofia."

"But Julian-!" she yelled but her voice was muffled as he closed the heavy door.

He walked on for a few minutes, barely conscious of where he was going. He stopped for a second and leaned his head against the cold wood panelling of the walls; it had a strangely calming effect on him, like it helped to clear his head.

He kept on walking, not aware that he was walking towards Cessily's room until his hand was poised over her door. Cessily always seemed like she was there for him; even when he screwed up _really _bad. She was kind of like the sister he never really wanted but was still glad to have someone to talk to about his problems.

He knocked slowly, almost hesitantly, on the door. Hearing a soft reply from inside, he opened the door and started talking,

"Hey, Cess. I need to talk to you. Me and Sof..." he stopped when he realised she wasn't alone.

The room was shrouded in darkness, the only light was emanating from a small TV that was placed on a table at the end on Cessily's bed. Both Cessily and Laura, who was sitting beside her and holding a tub of ice-cream, were transfixed on the screen that was playing a sappy movie.

"Huh? Oh hey Julian," Cessily said absentmindedly, still staring at the screen. The only greeting he got from Laura was a nod and a small smile

"So, um, what are you watching?"

"The Notebook. Don't know if it's your kind of movie."

"Hey, I got nothing better to do."

He plonked on the floor beside the bed and rested his head on the bed's quilt. They sat there for a few minutes before Cessily broke the tense filled silence,

"Oh, ummmmm, I just remembered... I have to give Santo back his... bye." And with that she got up and half-ran half-walked out of the door.

"Well that was unexpected..." Julian said, Laura nodding in agreement.

He pulled himself up on the bed and sat himself beside Laura on the bed.

"Is this movie any good?" he asked, grabbing one of the spoons that were left on the bedside cabinet and scoop of the ice-cream in Laura's hand.

"I suppose," she replied, "Cessily said that it was a Rite of Passage for teenage girls to watch this movie with ice-cream. I do not see the point exactly but I do understand the sentiment."

"Meh, it's a bit sappy for my tastes."

"Then why are you still watching?"

"I dunno, I guess all movies are made like twenty times better when you watch them with your friends, huh?"

"I suppose."

Silence slowly crept in as they continued to watch the movie; their hands occasionally brushing against each other as they lay beside each other **(A/N: not in that way, you pervs)**. Laura broke the silence after a while, asking question that had been bubbling in her lips for a while now,

"What did you wish to talk to Cessily about earlier? I understand why; she is a good at these things."

"Just some stuff..."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Me and Sofia... We broke up."

A mix of emotions crossed her face as she struggled to find words to say next.

"I... I... I am very sorry."

"What are you sorry for? The whole thing's been going to shit since she got back."

"I feel that had I not told you, you and Sofia would not have argued as you did."

"Yeah well... Wait, how did you know we were arguing? Oh right, super senses."

"No, although my enhanced senses did help, I believe that most of us had heard your quarrel."

"Oh..." Awkward... "So, I'm guessing that you know why we broke up then, huh?"

"Yes. And that is also why I feel guilty; the ending of your relationship was partly because Sofia was under the impression you were having relations with me at the time."

"That was pretty much it."

There was another awkward silence for a while **(A/N: What can I say? Awkward silences are my thing) **before Julian spoke again.

"Y'know, she wasn't a hundred percent off the mark when she was talking about me and you."

"What do you mean? We were never..." she started but was cut off by Julian pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't one of those perfect, passion-filled movie kisses; it was short and sweet but it still gave Laura chills up her spine.

The broke apart a few moments later, Julian was again the first one to speak,

"Just wanted to get that off my chest."

There stared at each other for a few moments, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Um," Julian said after a while, "I guess I should get go..."

He was cut off by Laura who kissed him hard on lips; he was shocked that she didn't gut him in self-defence the first time, so this was unexpected. This time it wasn't the short, sweet kiss of its predecessor, this was one of the passion-filled movie moment kisses.

The kissed for a while longer, their arms wrapping around each other. What they didn't notice was the faint whisperings from outside the door.

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Cessily whispered to Santo. She was at about the same height as Santo now, having extended her midsection to look above the door.

"Don't you think this is kinda... perverted? You're just watching two people make out through a door."

"Hey! I did not spend all this time trying to get these two together and not get to see the big dramatic first kiss! And I never said you had to be here!"

"I just want my freaking TV back!"

"And I said that I'll give it back to you when I'm finished with it!"

"That was ages ago!"

"...Do I look like the kind of person you want to mess with?" And to almost demonstrate her point her arms turned into large scythes.

"No..." he muttered.

"And don't you forget it."

While the two of them were having this conversation, they failed to notice that the two in the room had stopped showing their affection for each other and had walked towards the door.

Cessily and Santo had barely finished their argument when the large door opened and the first noise made was a shocked noise from Julian.

"_What the fuck? _Why are you two out here?"

Cessily opened her mouth as if to answer but instead yelled,

"_RUN, SANTO, RUN!"_

The two bolted down the corridor, disappearing around a corner. Santo reappeared a few seconds later and pushed past them into the room, grabbed the TV and continued down his original path.

The remaining two stood there for a little longer, trying to figure out what they had just seen.

Eventually, it was Julian, who said,

"We have got to get new friends."

**A/N: Honestly, I'm amazed I stopped playing Guitar Hero long enough to even write this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTION IN THIS STORY, APART FROM MY NON-EXISTANT WRITING ABILITIES. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Made of Metal**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: What's the craic? Not the drugs, it's a phrase we use in Ireland (in my city anyway) as a greeting. Sorry this took so long, I was in Spain for my hols and I've only got back to Potato Ville (aka Ireland) so I've had no chance to get writing (not to mention killer writer's block). You never understand the cruel reality of life until you are on a 3 hour plane with approximately 150 sun-burnt, disgruntled Irish people who just want to go home. **

**Get your tear ducts ready, this is the last chapter of 'Made of Metal'. Yes, sad I know; however to you wonderful people who read this stuff, I am writing a sequel, 'Metal Rusts'. Will I write the sequel or just scrap it? What are your thoughts? The summary is at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

It wasn't long before word got out about Julian and Laura.

Really when you live with about twenty-five-or-so teenagers with nothing really better to do, gossip and just basic conspiracy about other people's lives were really the only real form of entertainment, apart from TV.

Even from before they were together people could see the chemistry. One of those people being Sofia.

Not fun.

Especially from Cessily's point of view. Cessily, who was glad to see Laura so happy and not looking like she was about to hack her wrists off while secretly obsessing over Julian. And she was pretty sure that her and Julian's relationship was going to last. If what Laura could do to him wasn't enough, Cessily could kick his ass back to his fancy mansion.

She looked over Laura as her best friend and in a sort of motherly way, the kind of way that made her want to pound anyone who upset her. She was also the nice one of the group, the one who you could tell all your problems to.

And so they did.

Even people she wasn't that close to; like Nori or Alani. Usually Nori was bitching about how David, god forbid, looked at another girl, even once at _Julian._ Now those were mental images that _nobody _needed.

But right now, she was watching TV in the common room with Laura.

"Feels like forever since we just chilled out, doesn't it?" she said.

"Yes," Laura replied, "it has been rather hectic lately."

"I know, right? With you being with Julian most of the time and the new Danger Room program and homework and all, it's just good to do something nice and normal for once."

"I agree."

They sat for another few moments, staring at the show playing on the TV before Cessily said,

"I'm bored. Wanna raid Santo's room for blackmail?"

"...Yes."

**Later**

"Y'know, I really thought that there would be more shit in there," Cessily commented to Laura as they walked out of Santo's room, not noticing him standing by the doorway, yelling at them.

"The fuck? You people just screw with my fucking head!"

"Y'know someday we should probably give Santo a break," Cessily mused.

"Perhaps."

"Nah," they both decided.

"Well, now what? I would say we could go get smashed," Laura looked questioningly, "Drunk, Laura, drunk. But If I have to face the Danger Room with a hangover, I swear to god, that Sentinel won't know what freakin' hit it."

"If you are composed of mercury; how are you capable of being hungover?"

"I dunno. I think that it's supposed to be a leftover reaction my brain still has from when I was human. It doesn't affect me the same, my head just thinks it is. That's what they told me anyway."

"I see. The residual psychological effect from your body's previous molecular composition has followed to your current state and..."

"Laura, I stopped understanding what you said at 'see'."

This caused the dark haired girl to smile slightly, "I was agreeing with you."

"...Oh."

Cessily opened her mouth to continue the conversation but was cut off by a deeper voice from across the hall.

"Hey, beautiful!"

The source of the voice had been none other than Julian, who was currently walking over to them.

"Hey babe," he leaned down and gave Laura a light peck on the cheek, "Hey Cess. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much," they said in unison.

"Yeah, same here. Except Santo keep nagging about getting tortured by demons in the form of girls who wouldn't leave his stuff alone."

The girls exchanged knowing smile, leaving Julian feeling a little unnerved.

"I would ask, but I don't wanna know."

"That would be wise," Laura concluded.

"Yeah, stupidity killed the cat," added Cessily

"I thought it was curiosity."

"It was stupidity, curiosity got the blame."

"Wow... That's kind of profound for you Cess."

"Why thank you. It was quote of the month on Google."

"Well that compliment pretty much died on its ass."

"Soooo," Cessily struggled to think of anything to say, "I think I'll just leave you two alone now."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

And with that she walked off through the door that would lead to her room.

"So..." Julian said, scratching the back of his head, "You wanna watch some TV?"

"Do you mean watch television or _watch television_?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

"...Yes."

**Later, with Cessily**

It was a good day for Cessily. A free day, no homework, no training, everyone even seemed in a relatively good mood. She breathed a contented sigh, just happy with wandering through the hallways, not a care in the world.

That was, until a familiar knot of guilt seemed to become apparent in her stomach. She couldn't tell why; after all, nothing seemed wrong; there was no shouting going on, Santo was contented with the return of his possessions, Nori and David were (somewhat remarkably) not arguing, Laura an Julian were happily together and Sofia...

Oh, _shit._

In the rush of seeing Laura finally happy with Julian had made her forget all about the other person involved in this situation. That guilt knot was only getting worse as she remember Sofia. She still felt guilty about it, even though she wasn't directly involved.

It never even crossed her mind that Sofia had just gotten dumped and probably be feeling like crap. The two may not have been close, hell; Sofia probably hated her by association but still, a (questionable) friend in need is a (questionable) friend indeed.

She moved quickly to the large wooden door that would lead to Sofia's room. Once there, she knocked lightly on the door so she wouldn't scare her.

"Hey, Sofia?" she called lightly, "It's me, Cess. You in there?"

No reply.

"Sofia? Anyone there?"

Still no reply.

"Okay, I'm coming in then."

She pushed the door open and peered around the room. It seemed devoid and any life, it was also pitch black; the light was off and the curtains pulled shut, the only light came from the open door.

She also noticed that the room seemed completely... _empty. _The room was still furnished with the same style as all the others but it just seemed like it had no life, no personality to it. It wasn't how you'd expect a room that had been inhabited by a teenager for the last few weeks. No mess, the bed was made and neat, there wasn't even any clothes lying about. The only thing that made the place stand out was the letter placed neatly on the pillow.

_Hmm, what have we here..?_ Cessily thought.

She lifted the letter from the pillow and sat on the bed; she pulled it open and read the contents.

_Hey guys,_

_I guess if you're reading this, I've already left. Y'know for a school filled with super-powered kids, it's remarkably easy to sneak out at 2AM. The teachers know about, before you jump to conclusions. I'm going back to the New Warriors; they gave me my powers, it's only right that I help them in return._

_I'm gonna miss you guys. It was fun while it lasted I guess; well, apart from being dumped. I kinda expected things to be the same if came back, but now I realise that everything changes, no matter how much you want it to stay the same._

_I just wanted to say something to all of you; Nori and David, as much as you guys keep arguing, you have something that you shouldn't give up. And Nori, please try not to electrocute David. Again. Cessily, we never saw eye to eye but I hope you'll keep the good memories. Sooraya and Santo... Keep on keepin' on. And to Laura, I'm sorry. We could've been friends too. And finally, Julian... What is there to say? Thanks, I suppose; it was good while it lasted. I hope you make Laura as happy as you made me._

_Good luck guys. I hope the future's good. And who knows? We may just meet again..._

_Yours, _

_Sofia Mantega,_

When Cessily had finished reading the letter she felt (metaphorical) tears well in her eyes. A small, sad smile crossed her lips. At least it had ended on a good note.

She pulled herself off the bed and walked out the door. She walked towards the common room where most of the students were gathered in front of the TV.

"Guys!" she shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "I found this letter from Sofia..."

**After what you can imagine was a tense few minutes**

"...Yours, Sofia Mantega," Cessily read, she folded the letter and looked up to see the shocked faces of the many teens.

"...Wow," someone said.

"I did _not _see that coming."

"Never liked her anyways..."

Julian was sat on the sofa, a look of sheer disbelief plastered on his face.

"I will miss Sofia," Laura said in a thoughtful voice, "We may not have seen eye to eye but she had a good heart."

"Yeah, but she said it herself; we might see her again. She's joining the New Warriors, god knows what kinda shit we're gonna need help with soon," Nori added.

"I seriously do _not _know what to say," Julian said, leaning forward, his head resting on his fist, "I'm gonna miss her but I'm a tiny bit glad she's gone."

"Yeah, she was a bit psycho towards the end but still..." Cessily said, but was cut off by Santo.

Santo was sitting on the ground leaning on the sofa. He hadn't contributed to the conversation yet but had suddenly interjected with a loud cry of sadness.

"How could she do this?" he wailed.

"Aww, Santo," Cessily rested her hand on his shoulder, "I had no idea you would miss her so much..."

"Miss her?" he looked confused, "I ain't gonna miss her."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"She owes me thirty bucks!"

**A/N: Ah Santo, how I love making you OOC. Well, that was that. I'm maybe 65, 70% happy with how this turned out but I guess it could have been worse. Okay, 'Metal Rusts'; this is AU and running on my own personal timeline, so it doesn't run with canon continuity. It's set in Utopia and a few weeks after 'Made or Metal'. Here's the summary:**

_**When a new threat from the future arises, the New X-Men are forced to stop it. Unable to do it alone, they call on the New Warriors. Loves are tested, friendships are strained and Santo... is being Santo. Sequel to 'Made of Metal'. Helix**_

**Yeah, that's a fail and I'll keep working on it. It'll be more about Helix in this one the last. It'll take a while to put up, but hopefully I'll get there eventually.**

**So long, readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**WE'VE ALREADY DONE THIS,**

**MUST BE A THOUSAND TIMES.**

**I SIMPLY DON'T OWN X-MEN.**

**IT'S HARD FINDING STUFF THAT RHYMES.**


End file.
